Redimiendo al asesino, enamorándome en el intento
by Miri Soseki
Summary: El mundo esta podrido, es necesario hacer algo... El mal debe erradicarse de raíz... Y sólo hay dos opciones... Eliminar a todos los malvados o... ¿Darles una segunda oportunidad?


_Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer fic, en el entremezcló dos de mis historias favoritas. La trama gira más alrededor del anime de death note, pero también incluyo algunos personajes y situaciones de la serie de televisión LOST; además de algunos personajes completamente originales. Cabe mencionar que ambas historias tienen modificaciones importantes, de las cuales surge este fic._

 _El aspecto temporal se ve afectado en ambas historias, hay situaciones que pueden extenderse más que en las obras originales, otras quizá se omitan o se extiendan por mayor tiempo. Y por último, el fic está ambientado unos años después que el anime y la serie._

 _Death note y LOST no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores._

 _Sin más que agregar espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia, así como yo disfrute escribirla. :)_

Panorama

Exitosa era la palabra que la definía y quizá sublime era su intención. Aún así nadie podía negar en ése momento, lo poderosa que era. A pesar de su corta edad lo tenía todo... Respeto y admiración no sólo en el ámbito científico sino a nivel mundial. Contaba con el respaldo de comunidades científicas, organizaciones no gubernamentales y tenía el apoyo del Consejo de las Naciones Unidas. Su identidad y su proceder era emblemático, sus métodos cuestionables pero efectivos, lo cual le callaba la boca a los más escépticos y hacía enfurecer a sus enemigos no declarados pero latentes, acechándola, esperando cualquier oportunidad para destruirla.

En uno de los suburbios de Londres se encontraba una lujosa casa, que parecería no ser suficiente para su única habitante. Una mujer rubia de cabello corto y ojos azules helados, miraba con rabia una y otra vez los 15 periódicos esparcidos por la costosa tapicería de la sala. La situación era entre delirante e histérica, revolvía los periódicos, cambiando su foco de atención a la pantalla plana amoled y de cuando en cuando miraba con el mismo frenesí la pantalla de su MacBook. Todas sus fuentes coincidían, no era un error ni una mala broma, era la realidad.

Aquella muchacha de origen humilde, pero prodigiosa inteligencia lo había logrado. Le había quitado prácticamente el Nobel de las manos, a ella, a Lissabeth Schallenberg. Los recuerdos del día que la conoció permanecían intactos en su memoria, al igual que el odio y el desprecio que sintió al verla por primera vez.

En un rincón como ratoncillo asustado se encontraba una adolescente de 15 años, superdotada, según los rumores. Había ganado una beca para estudiar neurociencias en la universidad de Manchester a pesar de su corta edad. Tenía el pelo castaño amarrado en dos trenzas, su rostro era angelical, lleno de dulzura y sus ojos café claro reflejaban una completa inocencia, ajena a la maldad del mundo, ajena a la maldad que estaba por descubrir.

-¿Que es eso qué se ve ahí?- preguntó una joven rubia de manera despectiva a su acompañante. -Es la estudiante de intercambio- respondió con indiferencia su compañera. -¿La que viene a estudiar neurociencias?. ¿Y la chica de Nueva York?. La otra joven se alzó de hombros. -Supongo que la de ahí- señaló con los ojos le ganó el lugar, -dicen qué es mexicana.

La rubia rió con crueldad. -¿Es una broma no? Es una subdesarrollada, por favor su coeficiente intelectual ni siquiera le va a dar para entender los lóbulos cerebrales- rió a carcajadas. -¡Hey tú! La que tiene cara de idiota, -se acercó.

-¿Me hablas a mi? -tartamudeó la pequeña. -¿A quien mas si no?, ¿dónde ves otra latinoamericana de algún país perdido cómo tu?- la empujó, sin lograr hacerla caer. -Mi país no está perdido -murmuró mirando al suelo. -Soy mexicana.

-Vaya Manchester no es un refugio de indias como tu.

-¿Es que tus millones no te alcanzan para comprar un poco de cultura?. Se les llama indígenas y por si no lo has notado ella, -aludió a la mexicana, no tiene ninguna facción así; y si lo fuera merece respeto como cualquiera de nosotras -la retó una chica alta y delgada de cabello castaño y rizado, de ojos verdes. -¡Qué lástima que la universidad de Manchester tenga entre sus estudiantes a personas racistas y de mente tan estrecha como tu, Schallenberg! -le apuntó en la cara con el dedo.

-No te contesto como te mereces únicamente porque se reconocer a mis iguales, cómo tu Katherine, hija del renombrado general Sam Austen, conozco las hazañas de tu padre.

-Tus halagos me tienen sin cuidado Lissabeth, si piensas que voy a besar el suelo donde pisas, como todas tus... seguidoras- esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. -Estás equivocada -dijo dándose la vuelta y tomando con suavidad la mano de la recién llegada. -Vámonos, creo que ya escuchaste demasiadas estupideces por hoy-, la pequeña rió y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Me las vas a pagar Austen, -escucharon a lo lejos, -tu y ésa marginada.

No hubo un día de paz para aquella "afortunada" chica que había conseguido una beca en el extranjero. No sólo sufría discriminación por parte de sus compañeros, sino también de las eminencias de la psicología y las neurociencias. Contrario a lo esperado y sin desanimarse continuó trabajando arduamente en una extraña propuesta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Fueron su gran inteligencia y perseverancia, las que le abrieron las puertas de la prestigiosa universidad de Cambridge y ahí se dirigió junto a Kate, se habían vuelto inseparables desde Manchester. En su nueva universidad conoció a su otro mejor amigo: Jack. Fue a partir de entonces cuando triunfó y brilló al lado de sus mejores amigos: Kate Austen, estudiante de psicología y Jack Shephard, un dedicado aspirante a neurocirujano, enamorado secretamente de Kate.

Utilizando un alias, pues no quería ni recordar su verdadero nombre, fue que comenzó a trabajar en la idea de su proyecto, demostrando no sólo su gran conocimiento de la neuropsicología sino también un amplio sentido de la justicia. Su idea algo excéntrica y de entrada poco viable era lograr cambiar la mentalidad de los criminales, afectando partes claves del cerebro y así convertirlos en personas de bien.

-No quiero desanimarte, pero lo que propones es prácticamente imposible -le dijo Jack un día, mientras caminaban por el campus, -claro si lo logras considérame tu admirador número uno, -le sonrió.

-Tu idea es más que interesante- se hizo notar Kate, quien hacía rato que se había quedado callada pensando en lo que decían sus amigos. -Pero y ¿dónde queda la famosa caja negra?. -¿De que caja hablas Katie? -le preguntó el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes profundos.

-De la mente mi querido Jack -respondió esta vez la mexicana. -Lo he contemplado Kate, -se dirigió a su mejor amiga. -Considerando ése pequeño gran problema, todo está bien, ¿no?- rió tratando de animarse, a lo que ganó las condescendientes miradas de sus amigos y la palma de Kate en su hombro como gesto de amistad.

Jack sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza -Mm déjame pensar, un mundo sin criminales sería interesante- les hizo notar. –Mm, pero si no hubieran criminales no habría policías ni detectives, ¿cierto Jack?. -Gran deducción Kate, -se burló su amigo y ella le sacó la lengua. Jack se pasó junto a ella y la abrazó. -Así no me dejas pensar, aun no he acabado mi genial deducción volteó a verlo y los tres rieron. -Entonces me temo, -continuó el chico, -que alguien se quedará sin trabajo y una gran admiradora suya no podrá conocerlo, -ni casarse con él, -afirmó Kate soltándose del abrazo de Jack.

La mexicana rodó los ojos, sabía para donde iba la plática con sus mejores amigos. Kate sin más se dejó caer en el pasto, al instante jaló a Jack haciéndolo caer y el tiró de la mano de su amiga tirándola también, ambos reían sin parar, pero a su amiga no le hacía la misma gracia.

-Se comportan como niños y se supone que yo soy la menor -se incorporó sobando su costilla. Sus dos amigos terminaron por incorporarse después de haberse hecho cosquillas mutuamente hasta cansarse. -¡Uy perdón! -se disculpó Kate bromeando.

-No le hagas caso- murmuró Jack. -¿No ves que estás hablando con la futura esposa del mejor detective del mundo?. Ése que probablemente sea un anciano porque no creo que tenga tanta experiencia en vano.

-Ya van a empezar, sólo lo admiro, digo tampoco es que me vaya a casar con él, -se sonrojó ante la idea.

Aquel personaje era mítico, conocido por los casos que había resuelto, incluso existía el rumor de que gracias a él se había evitado la tercera guerra mundial.

-Si de verdad existe, entonces es un genio, -reflexionó Kate.

-Ay por favor Katie, cualquiera podría hacer algo así, -habló Jack, celoso ante la idea de que Kate también admirara al famoso detective.

-Por supuesto detective J -se burló la más joven del grupo. –Dígame, ¿cómo resolvió el caso del asesino serial de Los Ángeles?... -Naa así no vale tráiganme mi pantalla para que pueda aparecer mi letra J y yo les hable a ustedes mortales.

-Jajaja cualquiera lo haría -repitió Kate, -con mucho dinero tal vez, -continuó acunclillándose y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas. -¿Que? Ya estaba incómoda -les habló a sus amigos después de que la miraron alzando una ceja.

-No te pareces mucho a L, Jack –suspiró la mexicana sin notarlo. -¡Uy yo creo que eso si es amor!, -se burló él. -Platónico pero si -corroboró la ojiverde. -¡Claro que no! y yo no se ustedes, pero al menos yo me siento segura sabiendo que existe, cualquier caso que surja, él puede resolverlo –suspiró nuevamente.

-Pero si tu idea funciona ya no habría casos que resolver -afirmó Kate. -Además que lo dejarías sin trabajo -complementó Jack. -Tu amado L tendría que salir a la luz, si quiere vivir de algo. -No, Jack. L no vive de resolver casos, sólo se involucra en los que le interesan –declaró después de haber recordado que esa información la había leído en alguna parte.

-¡Vaya la vida de los millonarios!, lo tienen todo resuelto -suspiró Kate. -Y pueden permitirse cualquier excentricidad, -complementó la mexicana. -Resolver casos por hobbie, mm tal vez lo haga, -declaró el único chico del grupito con expresión pensativa. -Claro Jack tendrás geniales deducciones mientras realizas una operación.

-Tú que sabes, Kate. -Basta chicos, dejen lo de L por la paz. –¡Hey tranquila peque!, sólo por hoy te dejaremos de molestar, pero aún me quedan días, meses y años para seguirte molestando. -la abrazó Jack. –No tienes remedio, pero te apoyo- le guiñó el ojo Kate y los tres empezaron a reír.

Desde que la joven estudiante llegó a Cambridge, todo era paz y felicidad. Los profesores no sólo reconocían sus logros, sino que se admiraban de ellos. La modalidad era el trabajo que realizaba con el magnetismo aplicado a ciertas áreas cerebrales, los conejillos que habían sido condicionados para mostrar un comportamiento agresivo, poco a poco comenzaban a extinguir la conducta. De seguir así, tal vez pronto le dieran la tan ansiada oportunidad de probar su intervención con criminales.

11 meses después...

El sueño de la joven neuropsicóloga estaba por cumplirse, nominada a recibir el premio Nobel por sus exitosas intervenciones en todos los criminales que había tratado en Londres, Winchester y Liverpool. Algunos países como Rusia y Alemania, llevaban escoltados a los criminales hasta las puertas de su laboratorio, para que ella los tratase, así como aquellas potencias, pronto empezaron a seguir ese ejemplo países como Francia, Bélgica y Noruega. Otros tantos países y los demás continentes mostraban cierto escepticismo. Sin embargo, la fama mundial de la adolescente de casi 18 años, crecía como la espuma. Apenas y tenía tiempo para ver a sus amigos, aunque últimamente estaba trabajando en su reporte de investigación quería darse tiempo para estar con Jack y Kate.

A pesar de lo atareados que estaban con sus clases y prácticas, el grupito se deba un tiempo para ver la televisión en la tarde-noche. Generalmente era la excusa perfecta para reírse de todo lo que veían y pasar un rato de diversión. Aunque últimamente, Kate y Jack estaban más juntos que de costumbre, poniéndole apenas atención a la menor.

-Shh, cállense los dos que no me dejan escuchar- se quejó por quinta vez, tratando en vano de ver las noticias. Le angustiaba la idea del huracán que circundaba las costas de Veracruz en su amado México, pues varios de sus familiares vivían ahí: tíos y primos. Molesta les aventó el primer cojín que encontró.

-Uuy con eso de que ha realizado intervenciones exitosas en todos los criminales que ha tratado y están por darle el Nobel, ya no hay quien la aguante- le reprochó en broma el chico. La castaña lo golpeó con el mismo cojín en la cara. -No la molestes Jack, -se puso seria Kate y tú- se dirigió a su amiga, -sólo sube el volumen. –No te enojes peque, ya prometemos portarnos bien –alzó Jack la palma como símbolo de juramento.

Ya que por fin sus amigos se habían callado, dejaron de hablar del tema que preocupaba a la mexicana. Y en otras noticias... –se escuchó en la televisión, provocando un suspiro de frustración por parte de la menor. - No dejan de llamar la atención, los extraños fallecimientos de los criminales alrededor del mundo. Después de debatir si era o no coincidencia, la policía de varios países del mundo y la Interpol han concluido que los ataques al corazón que han sufrido estos criminales han sido asesinatos. Kate y Jack dejaron de hacerse cosquillas y miraron con atención la pantalla del televisor.

La noticia conmocionó al mundo, alrededor de todo el globo terráqueo sólo se hablaba de aquella situación de asesinatos sin precedente. Y cómo era de esperarse ése nuevo caso atrajo la atención de aquel extraño personaje...

 _Un mes después..._

La broma de Jack se hizo realidad, aquella chica había sido la ganadora del premio Nobel. Su idea no sólo había sido viable sino que se estaba convirtiendo en algo viral, todos hablaban de ello.

Aquella noticia sólo era equiparable al asesinato de criminales perpetrado por un justiciero desconocido. No se sabía con exactitud si era una organización o una persona, pero vaya que era hábil para escabullirse de la justicia, aunque paradójicamente la proclamara.

La ganadora del Nobel era amable con los medios, manteniendo como única condición, que su identidad permaneciera en el anonimato, algo que todos consideraban una auténtica excentricidad. Sólo que había perdido de vista algo importante, quizá en todo el mundo no encontraría a nadie que conociera tan bien su identidad, como aquella rubia de ojos de hielo.

-¡Maldita tercermundista. Vas a pagar caro el haberme humillado, te destruiré, no se cómo pero voy a acabar con tu fama, con tu éxito y contigo!. Me quitaste la financiación de todos los países. Mi propuesta era un éxito hasta que llegaste tú y tu maldita idea de redimir a los criminales. Es mejor acabar con la escoria de raíz. Los chips de control de ondas cerebrales iban a cambiar al mundo. En cuánto alguien pensara siquiera cometer un crimen, se apagaría el interruptor de su vida. Eso era perfecto, hasta que llegaste con tus estúpidos derechos humanos. ¡Eres débil, Farsanti!- gritó después de beber la copa de whisky que se había servido, antes de enterarse de aquella noticia.

-Ya llegará la hora de desenmascararte ante el mundo. Le haría un favor al famoso asesino de criminales si le revelo tu identidad, te matará cuando se de cuenta de lo peligrosa que eres para sus planes, aunque pensándolo bien, el privilegio de matar a la latinoamericana debe ser mío – bebió el último trago para después aventar la copa que se hizo pedazos al estrellarse con la pantalla de su lujoso televisor.

Ajena a todo el odio de aquella desquiciada, se encontraba la noticia del momento: la señorita Barner y así se dio a conocer ante el mundo, cuando era estrictamente necesario, aunque para sus amigos: Jack y Kate, ella era la pequeña Beth. La chica que soñaba con un mundo lleno de justicia y esperanza, después de saber el mayor crimen en contra de la humanidad, se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea...

El famoso general Sam Austen, era el único a quien Kate y Beth podían recurrir para saber más del caso del asesino de criminales, por ser uno de los altos mandatarios que siempre colaboraba con el FBI y la Interpol. Gracias a las súplicas de su hija Kate, estaba dispuesto a mantener informadas a ambas chicas, en algo que él vio como mera curiosidad y preocupación por la situación mundial.

Nadie lo sabía pero él había cooperado alguna vez con un mítico personaje, al descifrar el complot que evitó la tercera guerra mundial, ni siquiera su hija tenía conocimiento de ello. Incluso estuvo a punto de ponerse nuevamente bajo sus órdenes en el caso del asesino de criminales, pero el temor de involucrar a Kate se lo impidió. Estaba seguro que ni Beth, ni su pequeña se involucrarían directamente, por lo que no opuso resistencia a revelarle que el famoso asesino se encontraba en Japón.

En cuanto Kate lo supo, se lo hizo saber a su amiga, arrepintiéndose en el momento que ella le mostró sus verdaderas intenciones: la de hacer justicia a su manera.

En el escenario mundial había tres visiones de justicia enfrentadas entre sí: la de limpiar al mundo del mal, asesinando a criminales. La de atrapar al asesino de criminales y por último, aquella que intentaba redimir a los criminales y al asesino.

Japón era en ése momento el ojo del huracán o el origen de aquel desequilibrio a nivel mundial. Era también el terreno de batalla de dos intelectos que podían juzgarse como iguales. Cada paso que daba uno, el otro lo alcanzaba, pero sin lograr superar a su rival. No existía la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo, mucho menos dejarse vencer por el otro y así en ésa incesante lucha uno de los dos tendría que caer, porque sólo uno de ellos podía ser... La justicia.


End file.
